Many gaming devices generate and display symbols in response to a wager by a player. For example, certain gaming devices employ a plurality of reels that each include a plurality of symbols. These gaming devices enable a player to place a wager on one or more paylines associated with symbol positions. For each of the reels, certain of the symbols on that reel are generated independently from the symbols on each of the other reels to provide a combination of symbols. A single activation of the set of reels typically leads to a single display of symbols arranged along the paylines to be evaluated for any awards. If a winning symbol or winning combination of symbols is generated and displayed along a wagered-on payline, an award is provided for that payline. If a winning symbol or combination of symbols is not generated and displayed along a wagered-on payline, no award is provided for that payline.
There are a variety of games to play in casinos and other gaming environments, such as online gaming environments, that involve the use of an obstacle board such as a peg board. One such known game utilizes a quincunx board, also known as a Plinko or Galton board. One mechanical quincunx board is a vertical board including a plurality interleaved rows of pins, pegs, or nails. The pins, pegs, or nails are arranged in a geometric pattern known as a quincunx. The quincunx includes five coplanar pins, pegs, or nails, four of them forming a square or rectangle and a fifth at the square or rectangle's center. Each pin, peg, or nail is typically equidistant from each of the pins, pegs, or nails diagonally adjacent to it. Each pin, peg, or nail is typically equidistant from each of the pins, pegs, or nails horizontally adjacent to it. Each pin, peg, or nail is typically equidistant from each of the pins, pegs, or nails vertically adjacent to it. The distance between diagonally adjacent pins, pegs, or nails is not necessarily equal to the distance between horizontally adjacent pins, pegs, or nails, which in turn is not necessarily equal to the distance between vertically adjacent pins, pegs, or nails. During play of the game, balls or discs are dropped from the top of the quincunx board. As gravity pulls the balls or discs through the array of pins, pegs, or nails, the balls or discs collide with the pins, pegs, or nails and change direction, speed, and/or rotation as a result. Eventually, the balls or discs reach the bottom of the quincunx board and are collected into bins. Computerized or video games that mimic a mechanical quincunx board have also been implemented.
Pachinko is another such known game. A mechanical pachinko device includes of a network of mechanical pins, pegs, or nails spaced apart in a predefined, sometimes irregular manner extending from a board or background. The pachinko device utilizes small steel balls. A player places a wager on the pachinko game and receives a number of the balls in a loading area. In one known system, the player pulls a spring-loaded pinball-like handle or knob and shoots a single ball into an upright or angled play area where the ball bounces from one pin, peg, or nail to another, through the network of pegs or nails. In another known system, the player sets a motor speed so that the ball speed falls somewhere between barely entering the play area to entering the play area at a high rate of speed. In either system, the ball falls through the network of pins, pegs, or nails either unsuccessfully to the bottom of the play area or successfully into a winning pocket, whereby the player wins a prize and/or a special mode of operation is activated. Computerized or video pachinko games that mimic a mechanical pachinko game have also been implemented. Games involving a quincunx board and pachinko games are simple, interactive, and considered by many to be fun and exciting to watch or play.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Players are also attracted to gaming devices that provide new game schemes and interactive features. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new types of games, game schemes, and features for gaming devices. A continuing need thus exists to provide new and exciting gaming systems, gaming devices, and methods of operating these new and exciting gaming systems and gaming devices.